icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Britain men's national ice hockey team
The British men's national ice hockey team (also known as Team GB) is the name of the national ice hockey Team for the United Kingdom. A founding member of the International Ice Hockey Federation in 1908, the team is controlled by Ice Hockey UK. The current coach is Paul Thompson. The team were a force in the game in the early 20th century, winning the first ever IIHF European Championship, Bronze medalists at the 1924 Winter Olympics in Chamonix, and became Olympic champions in 1936 in Germany. However since then the GB team has made little impact on the sport. Olympic record *1920 - did not participate *1924 - Won bronze medal *1928 - Finished in 4th place *1932 - did not participate *1936 - Won gold medal *1948 - Finished in 5th place *1952-2002 - did not qualify *2006 - Did not participate *2010 - Did not qualify European Championships record *1910 - Won gold medal *1911-1925 - did not participate *1926 - Finished in 4th place *1927 - Did not participate *1929 - Did not participate *1932 - Finished in 7th place World Championships record *1930 - Tied in 10th place *1931 - Finished in 8th place *1933 - Did not participate *1934 - Finished in 8th place *1935 - Won bronze medal *1937 - Won silver medal *1938 - Won silver medal *1939 - Finished in 8th place *1947 - Did not participate *1949 - Did not participate *1950 - Finished in 4th place *1951 - Finished in 5th place *1952 - Finished in 10th place (1st in the "B" pool) *1953 - Finished in 5th place (2nd in the "B" pool) *1955-1959 - Did not participate *1961 - Finished in 10th place (2nd in the "B" pool) *1962 - Finished in 8th place *1963 - Finished in 15th place (7th in the "B" pool) *1964 - Did not participate *1965 - Finished in 14th place (6th in the "B" pool) *1966 - Finished in 16th place (8th in the "B" pool) *1967-1970 - Did not participate *1971 - Finished in 18th place (4th in the "C" pool) *1972 - Did not participate *1973 - Finished in 22nd place (8th in the "C" pool) *1974 - Did not participate *1975 - Did not participate *1976 - Finished in 21st place (5th in the "C" pool) *1977 - Finished in 24th place (7th in the "C" pool) *1978 - Did not participate *1979 - Finished in 24th place (6th in the "C" pool) *1981 - Finished in 24th place (8th in the "C" pool) *1982-1987 - Did not participate *1989 - Finished in 27th place (3rd in the "D" pool) *1990 - Finished in 26th place (1st in the "D" pool) *1991 - Finished in 21st place (5th in the "C" pool) *1992 - Finished in 13th place (1st in the "C" pool) *1993 - Finished in 13th place (1st in the "B" pool) *1994 - Finished in 12th place *1995 - Finished in 19th place (7th in the "B" pool) *1996 - Finished in 16th place (4th in the "B" pool) *1997 - Finished in 18th place (6th in the "B" pool) *1998 - Finished in 22nd place (6th in the "B" pool) *1999 - Finished in 18th place (2nd in the "B" pool) *2000 - Finished in 19th place (3rd in the "B" pool) *2001 - Finished in 18th place (2nd in Division I, Group B) *2002 - Finished in 23rd place (4th in Division I, Group B) *2003 - Finished in 24th place (5th in Division I, Group B) *2004 - Finished in 25th place (5th in Division I, Group A) *2005 - Finished in 23rd place (4th in Division I, Group A) *2006 - Finished in 26th place (5th in Division I, Group A) *2007 - Finished in 25th place (4th in Division I, Group B) External links *Ice Hockey UK site *Team news on Elite League site Category:National teams